


Reassurance

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, Spanking, consensual pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Sometimes Jim needs to be taken care of, just needs something to reassure him of his placein the universe. McCoy always knows what he needs. Day 8 of my Star Trek Advent 2019, Disciplinary Action.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Reassurance

The Captain's quarters echoed with a resounding smack and a startled yelp.

“Come on, Jim, what are you supposed to say?”

“Um, one, sir.”

“That's it. Don't forget to count again or we're doubling them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Another fleshy smack, a palm hitting a bare bottom, then that wide hand rubbing where it had just landed on warming flesh. Jim took in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Two, sir.”

“Good boy,” McCoy responded with a lascivious grin. He raised his hand and rained down three more smacks in quick succession.

“Three four five! Sir!” Jim shouted out in surprise.

“Wanna tell me what you did wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“Liar.”

Five smacks later, Jim was practically crying while Leonard rubbed at the pinking flesh of his behind. The crying turned into moaning as Bones let his fingers dip between the Captain's cheeks and rub at his dry hole. Jim tried to spread his legs, a task made difficult with his trousers only pulled down just below his buttocks.

“Want to tell me now?”

“I, I peeked.”

Medbay had been slow and it had been date night, so McCoy had turned it over to a bored Nurse Chapel to manage until M'Benga arrived for his shift while he went home to grab a quick shower before meeting his boyfriend for dinner. When he got there, he found said boyfriend in the bottomdrawer of HIS dresser, that he had locked for a reason, poking around the unwrapped gifts that McCoy had been collecting to give out during the ship's official Winter Holidays (and Other Celebrations) Extravaganza.

Infuriated, he had grabbed Jim by the arm, pulled his britches down enough to expose nothing more than the full globes of his beautiful ass (leaving his suspicious erection trapped in the fabric), sat down on their sofa and hauled him over his knees. He'd spanked Jim before; he knew the routine. Ten and a fucking if he admitted it. Twenty and nothing if he didn't.

“You peeked at what?”

“I was looking for my present, but I don't know which is mine! I swear!”

“I know you don't,” Bones grinned as he pulled out a bottle of lube from between the cushions, popped the lid and slicked up two fingers. “I wasn't stupid enough to hide yours in there.”

Without any more warning than that (Jim did know the routine, though), he went back to the hole he had been rubbing, roughly stuffing both lubed fingers into him and twisting. Jim panted and thrashed, his face turning as red as his ass, as Bones almost violently finger fucked him. Finally, McCoy pulled his fingers free and pushed Jim off his lap, the man barely landing on his feet.

“Get undressed,” he ordered as he pulled his own trousers and underwear down to his knees, causing his impressive erection, red and leaking, to bob free.

“Yes, sir,” Jim responded, hurriedly stripping naked, never once taking his eyes off of his lover, salivating while he watch Bones slick up his cock with one large hand while holding his uniform shirt up out of the way with the other. Jim would be the only one naked. He knew the routine.

“Come on, Darl'n,” McCoy growled, patting his leg. “You know where to sit.”

Jim, finally completely undressed, quickly climbed onto the sofa, a knee on either side of Bones' thighs, his hands on broad shoulders, gripping the fabric covering them, and positioned himself until the thick head of McCoy's heavy cock was pressed against his only slightly opened hole. Hesitating only enough to make sure he was in position, Kirk sat down, hard, his cheeks smacking Leonard's thighs almost as hard as Leonard's hand had smacked his cheeks. Bones groaned, deep and loud; Jim yelled, loud and pained.

Bones leaned in after a few breaths, ran his hand through the hair on the back of Jim's head, and then fisted the sweaty strands. He pressed his mouth against the other man's ear.

“You alright?” he whispered, so as not to unduly disturb the atmosphere they had both worked so hard to create. “You took me faster than usually.”

“Fine,” Jim panted. “Really, really turned on, is all.”

“You and your pain kink. Safe word?”

“Don't need it.”

“I know, Darl'n. What is it.”

“Toothpaste.”

“Good.”

That taken care of, McCoy jerked Kirk's head back roughly and bit his neck where it met his shoulder, hard, while holding his hip with the other hand in a bruising grip. Still holding him like that, Bones began to roughly fuck up into his lover, moving him up and down the full length of his member until Jim went screaming over the edge.

*~*~*~*~*

Bones tucked Jim into bed, smiling fondly at him as the man went immediately to sleep. He traced his fingers over the deep bite wound he had left, wishing for the thousandth time that Jim would let him fix it before he went to sleep, but the man enjoyed waking up still sore, still hurting, when they played rough.

Most of the time they made love gently, reverently. Sometimes, they played games, with Jim on his knees, Bones turning his bottom pink, and even tying him to the bed. But other times... Other times Jim needed Bones to turn his bottom red, fuck his throat and choke him on his dick, slam into his ass so hard his hole was red and gaping, swollen and leaking. Then he needed to wake up, still in pain, but held gently in Bones' arms, knowing that he would also make the pain go away.

It had taken Leonard a little while to understand that Jim needed to be in control of his pain and he needed for Leonard to make it go away. He needed that reassurance. So, sometimes, he wouldn't tell Leonard what he wanted, he would just do something he had been told not to, like pick the lock to a drawer that they both knew didn't really need to be locked, to signal that it was time to be reassured that he could pick where the pain came from and that it would be lovingly wiped away the next morning.

Before joining his boyfriend in bed, Bones wandered into the kitchenette and opened a cabinet, one that didn't even have a lock, and pulled a small box from behind a box of sweetener that was kept for guests. He opened it and looked at Jim's present, a slender, gold wedding band. He hoped that would be enough, that his love would be enough, to show Jim that Bones would always be there to reassure him.

The End


End file.
